Content creation systems continue to make advances in computing technologies to enhance digital images in various ways largely limited to professional photographers in the past. With these advances, content creation systems are able to generate professional quality digital images from digital images captured by device users with little to no experience or knowledge of rules for composing visually pleasing images, e.g., the rule of thirds. By way of example, content creation systems can analyze a digital image and, based on the analysis, select post-processing operations, such as cropping, zooming, filtering, and so on, to perform on the digital image. In some cases, these content creation systems remove depicted imagery (e.g., blemishes, profanity, obscuring objects, and so on) of the digital images. This removal is effective to introduce holes into a digital image. Due to this, advances in computing technologies have also been made to enable content creation systems to generate content to fill these holes.
Conventional techniques for filling such holes take a holey digital image and a mask indicative of the holes as input, and output a completed image, i.e., an image having the holes filled. However, these conventional techniques are implemented using systems that fail to produce boundary consistent, semantically reasonable, and visually pleasant digital content for filling the holes. By way of example, these conventionally configured systems generate content that includes artifacts near a boundary of the hole. These conventionally configured systems also generate hole-filling content that fails to match remaining imagery of the holey image. Due to this matching failure, these conventionally configured systems also perform post-processing operations to match the generated hole-filling imagery to the remaining imagery of the holey image, e.g., Poisson image blending. Conventionally configured image completion systems also fail to fill holes proximate image borders and arbitrarily shaped holes. Consequently, conventional image completion systems result in digital images that are not photo-realistic. These systems also impose a burden on computing resources because the hole-filling content output by them must be post-processed to be suitably incorporated with the holey digital image.